


Your Bloody Majesty

by Webtrinsic



Series: The Fantastic Four MCU, with lots of whump (S.2) [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (2015), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies), Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Arrogance, Destiny, God Complex, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Doctor Doom figures out that his mantlepiece is gone.
Series: The Fantastic Four MCU, with lots of whump (S.2) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Your Bloody Majesty

It is unspeakable to even pretend the power that Victor holds is something less than godly. The world envied and feared his omnipotence, his briefings with the world leaders attested to that, looking more like peasants at his feet besides the very few who were still prideful enough to dress for the occasion.

Queen Romanda being one of them, he truly commended her, especially after he was the one who basically sold her daughter off to a cosmic being to be set on a mantle. A token of the world they were deteriorating.

The jet hummed and one would likely question why he decided to fly rather than teleport, but he rather enjoyed the small wonder of soaring atop a planet he owned where the people had no choice not to be underfoot.

He could see now how the Griever revelled in their misery, how had he ever entertained the idea of running his new found utopia without suffering? How could he have ever believed their adoration would be enough when then he could indulge in the far more pleasant act of taking _everything_.

His existence is nirvana, he almost drools in his ecstasy. Ecstasy he knows is rightfully deserved, rightfully his own because there is no way his life could have gone any differently, it was the destiny he’d carved out for himself because no one else would.

The cowards, degenerates, imbeciles either foolishly gifted with grandeur or too afraid and ambivalent. The only responsibility his rule had given him is to live and spoil himself, taking anything for granted. And how could he not? His place was rightful, more so than anyone else.

He is the god religions are built upon, he is the monster under the bed that people teach their child to fear so they don’t lose their limbs, and he is the karma inflicted upon them for the sins of not believing him sooner.

Victor's laughed at the false gods on this earth before, it is why Tony Stark is not a name uttered unless one wants to lose their tongue. It is why the Stark lineage had to end and their home had to burn, it is why the heroes who knew him personally were being hunted to extinction, and it is why the up-incomers, the one’s rising to take that place were gone too.

All but the one he holds in a prison the man once called home because not only had he taken the manifested powers he deserved, Reed Richards' existence jeopardized everything he was working towards.

_Mr. Fantastic_ , the name even in his head could only come out mockingly.

A smart man, all too similar and as capable as himself, but endearing and snug in a society Victor had planned on eradicating. The man was good and he didn’t ask for adoration as it was constantly thrown at his feet regardless, and as it was before the man was married, he had been even less receptive to those fascinated by him.

He’d grown better, earned more love and if a man like that lived as Victor rose to power, they would reject his pursuits because they’d still be under the foolish belief that kindness could change the world. 

It was no matter now, the man in question was exactly where he wanted him. The primalest part of him still gnashed in rage, wanting to tear into the man’s throat with his teeth, smash the man’s achingly brilliant mind until the pink pieces were mashed into a paste.

He wanted to skin the bastard and grate his expost bones until they were particles, maybe even gouge out his eyes and steal the man’s soul entirely. His soul is what brought him followers and with it gone there would be nothing for the helpless to hold onto.

At least now the only good Mr. Fantastic could do now was feed his ego. The centerpiece of a kingdom he’d never rule. A reminder to the feeble that there were no heroes, no hope, just a higher power to bow down to without thought.

They’d been wasting their brains for so long but he was here now so they didn’t have to think at all. There would be no woes that weren’t undeserved, atonement for their crimes. 

Victor sat above them as their judge, juror, and persecutionor and there was no one to tell him otherwise. He held the world's destiny in his hands as he held his own. He may have to let her reap his being at the end of his long glorious reign, but it would be a death fit for one of his standing.

There was the briefest bit of dissatisfaction in that his occupancy wouldn’t be further taught but either in time he’d figure out how to slay the Griever and teach the later subjects or he’d bask in a death that’d be remembered for an eternity. 

The plane landed smoothly, Victor’s plans for the night sat supported in the front of his mind. He’d sit in his nice chair, look up at Reed’s horrified eyes and he’d remind him he is alone in the world, and he is to blame for his fate.

Hopefully the man’s eyes would water and he’d be momentarily blinded because the tears had nearly no space to go, leaving them crusted and irritated by the time they dried. He knew he was chipping at the man’s psyche, his taunts a gleaming pickaxe tearing through gold because he had enough that the sparkling flecks no longer had any value.

The initially pleasant thought is shattered as he enters the foyer through the helipad door (the smell of corpses having picked up again due to the jet’s currents) and he sees his little ken doll mantle piece is gone.

The sirens deafen the city and Doctor Doom knows he must call upon the end of all things.

* * *

“Thank you, I’m so proud of you. Now Franklin I want you to listen very carefully. I have some homework for you. You need to go back, and I want you to ask your mother about every single superhero whose been killed by Doom, or retired or whoever, and when you think you can do it. I want you to bring them all back to life, ready to fight. And only when everyone’s sure they’re ready, I want you to teleport me, Tony, King T’challa, Shuri, Spider-Man, The Human Torch, _and_ the Griever back to earth so we can settle this once in for all. You got that?”

The boy looks up at his father absolutely awestruck, while the three adults are simultaneously terrified that they are asking this of an eight year old but they had no other choice.

“I got it,” the boy promises, and Reed shoots out his arms to hug his child nearly to death before planting his forehead with a kiss. The boy disappears and the three men set out to find their missing teens.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
